Soirée arosée
by lili31
Summary: Deux copines ont gagné un concours pour participer a un Ultimate et rencontrer les acteurs du film Twilight, à vous de deviner la suite ...


**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, cet os est issu d'un rêve que j'ai modifié un chouilla !**

**Je ne parlerais pas de Stephenie Meyer vu que je me suis servi plutôt des noms des acteurs et non des personnages.**

**Je ne sais pas s'il fallait le signalais alors chose faite !**

**Je remercie ma mumu pour sa correction et mes vilaines d'amour également.**

**Assez de blablatage et place à la lecture.**

**Soirée arrosée**

Sophie et moi buvions un petit verre de vin blanc qu'elle avait ramené de Perpignan. Je l'avais invitée à venir dormir chez moi pour le week-end car il y avait un spécial Ultimate à Toulouse.

Les invités prévus n'étaient autres que Taylor Lautner, Alex Meraz, Robert Pattinson et Kristen Stewart. Nous parlions donc de la soirée à venir qui n'avait pas encore débutée, après avoir terminé la bouteille de vin, nous nous décidions à prendre le chemin de la soirée de l'année, même si nous savions que nous serions les premières arrivées.

Nous sommes donc allées au parc des expositions de Toulouse, où se déroulerait la réception dans une des petites salles, dans laquelle se rendaient les personnes ayant gagné un concours et reçu l'invitation sur papier doré avec une photo de chacun des guests, dont Sophie et moi faisions partie.

Cela tombait plutôt bien étant donné que j'habite à une dizaine de minutes du parc et Sophie résidait à une centaine de kilomètre de chez moi. Elle avait préféré prendre le train plutôt que sa voiture et j'étais donc allée la chercher à la gare.

Nos retrouvailles sur les quais avaient été un pur moment de bonheur, et ce n'était que le début pour le week-end riche en émotion qui nous attendait.

Me revoilà plongée à l'instant présent, nous arrivions devant la salle, je dois avouer que ma tête tournait un peu, mais je n'allais manquer la soirée sous aucun prétexte.

Nous questionnons tous, même des hommes étaient présent pour l'occasion, chacun notre tour les invités, questions que nous avions bien évidemment préparées à l'avance. Et pourtant, cela n'empêchait pas les questions absurdes dont nous connaissions tous les réponses telles que « Es-tu marié » , « Veux-tu m'épouser », « As-tu d'autres tournages actuellement »…

Bref, sinon, nous passions de bons moments en leur compagnie et je n'avais d'yeux que pour Taylor et Alex. Quand à Sophie, je ne pouvais pas la retenir, elle était tout en émoi devant Robert, le grand Robert Pattinson.

Par la suite débutait la séance photo avec les invités. J'ai été sous le charme de la gentillesse de tous, leur prévenance. J'étais aux anges quand j'ai pris la pose dans les bras de Taylor et alors quand est venu le tour d'Alex, mon cœur a eu des ratés et, il me semble qu'il a remarqué car il me serra plus fort dans ses bras et me susurra dans l'oreille « ca va aller ». Ce n'était pas une question, ses trois mots eurent une sonorité tellement douce et sa voix suave me donna des frissons tout le long de mon corps. Il continua de sa belle voix :

« Suis moi je vais te trouver un rafraichissement.

- D'accord, je te suis », je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre, mais je vis qu'il ne m'amena pas en direction de la table où se trouvaient des gâteaux de toutes sortes et des boissons à volonté « où m'emmènes-tu ? Je suis venue.. ». Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'il ajouta en me prenant par la main.

« t'amuser

- euh oui »

Nous sommes passés devant les cuisines et arrivions dans un vestibule qui se trouvait juste derrière.

Il ferma la porte et me plaqua contre la porte et sans un mot il m'embrassa fougueusement, je ne me reconnaissais pas car impossible de le repousser, je lui rendis son baiser. Il était à la fois si doux, si oppressant, si tout à la fois. Je mis ma tête dans son cou, son odeur était si fruitée j'avais tellement la tête qui tournait que je ne pus reconnaître l'odeur exacte de son parfum, mais j'avais envie de lui croquer le cou. Je lui mordis le lobe de l'oreille, pendant qu'il souleva mon tee-shirt et m'effleura le ventre du dos de sa main à m'en donner des frissons. Puis il devint plus entreprenant et me massa la poitrine. Nous nous embrassions à nouveau et il me susurra

« Nous devrions peut-être rejoindre les autres avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de notre désertion.

- Mais tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça » j'avais envie de lui là maintenant tout de suite. Comment pouvait-il déjà s'arrêter ?

« Viens à mon hôtel c'est le purple le n° de ma chambre est le 26, on sera plus tranquille »

Je n'en revenais pas il me laissait sur ma faim mais me donnait rendez-vous à son hôtel. Comme je ne répondais pas il ajouta :

« Tu ne veux pas me rejoindre tout à l'heure ?

- Si si bien sûr que oui, excuse moi, j'ai la tête qui tourne mais je viendrais » Mais qu'est ce que je dis je n'aurais pas pu répondre tout simplement.

« Mmh, je vois, allons y rejoignons les autres.

- Oui allons y »

Nous repartions main dans la main, passions devant les cuisines et juste avant d'ouvrir la porte pour rejoindre le groupe, il me prit le visage dans ses mains et m'embrassa tendrement. Puis ses lèvres se décolèrent des miennes et il chuchota « à tout à l'heure ma princesse ». Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la salle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je restais derrière cette porte les bras ballants. Je décidais d'attendre quelques minutes avant d'entrer dans la salle.

Je me dirigeai vers la table des gâteaux, où se trouvait Sophie et elle me regardait abasourdie

« Mais t'étais passée où ? Je me suis fait du souci, t'es toute rouge en plus, tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui tout va bien, merci » lui répondis-je avec le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bon tant mieux car Rob nous a invité à le rejoindre à l'hôtel après la soirée.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, imagine comment je suis trop contente, mais pas un mot, on sera que toutes les deux avec Rob, Kris, Tay et Alex, enfin je ne sais pas Alex n'était pas là quand ils nous ont invitées.

- Bah oui, euh.. en fait il m'a invitée à l'hôtel aussi.. euh bah » je n'arrivais même plus à parler à Sophie tellement j'étais toute chamboulée.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive tu es sûre que ça va ... euh attends tu viens de me dire qu'Alex t'avais invitée aussi, mais c'est génial on va trop se marrer, mais quand c'est qu'il te l'a proposé, je ne l'ai pas vu, mais attends…

- Chut Sophie ne dis rien d'autre, je t'expliquerais plus tard » je la coupai avant qu'elle enchaine, j'étais déjà assez gênée comme ça.

La soirée continua son bonhomme de chemin, les invités étaient partis depuis quelques temps, nous décidions alors de partir à l'hôtel comme nous l'avions prévu depuis le milieu de la réception.

Arrivées à l'hôtel, le portier ne voulait pas nous laisser entrer, nous disant qu'il nous fallait un laisser passer. Heureusement qu'à ce moment-là Rob arriva pour lui expliquer que nous avions été invitées afin que nous puissions entrer à l'intérieur.

Rien que l'accueil était magnifique, nous prirent tous les trois l'ascenseur en direction de sa chambre.

Tous les quatre nous attendaient, ils avaient commandé amuses bouches et champagne. Il y avait même des fraises et des chocolats.

« Tous ça rien que pour nous » trop bête la fille c'est la première chose qui sortait de ma tête mais j'ajoutais « euh merci pour cette invitation »

Alex s'esclaffa et dit :

« Attention à ta tête avec le champagne » je sentais mes joues bouillantes tellement j'avais honte avant qu'il n'ajoute « n'est ce pas les filles ».

Je me détendis et Taylor et Rob se joignirent à son rire lorsque Kristen donna un coup de coude à Alex en lui disant « ah ah ah très drôle »

Nous mangions et buvions de bon cœur, cette soirée était vraiment très agréable. Alex s'approcha de moi avec une fraise au bout de ses long doigts et la fit glisser sur mes lèvres et j'en croquais le bout alors qu'on se regardait yeux dans les yeux. J'en oubliais la présence des personnes autour de nous et Alex me chuchota de le suivre dans sa chambre.

Sophie me regarda ébahie, je lui fis un clin d'œil en suivant Alex. Nous arrivions dans sa chambre, ce n'était même plus une chambre mais un mini appartement avec le salon et une chambre séparée. Dans le salon je remarquais un immense canapé et en face une cheminée, non allumée mais j'hallucinais de voir une chambre d'hôtel comme celle-ci. Même dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'avais jamais imaginer me trouver dans une telle pièce, surtout en compagnie d'un charmant jeune homme.

« Ma princesse a-t-elle encore la tête qui tourne ?

- Oui mais pas pour les même raisons que tout à l'heure » dis-je en rigolant de moi-même pendant qu'il me prit la tête de sa main droite pour approcher mon visage du sien et m'embrassa. Ce baiser était beaucoup plus avide, nos langues se mélangèrent tels les rouleaux des vagues dans nos deux océans. Mes mains descendirent le long de son dos et je massais ses fesses, elles étaient fermes à souhait.

Il m'enleva mon tee-shirt et recommença à m'effleurer le ventre avec le dos de sa main et me massa ensuite la poitrine. Pendant ce temps, je défis les boutons de sa chemise et lui donnai des baisers le long de son torse à chaque bouton enlevé. Lui m'enleva mon soutien-gorge et me massa les épaules et le haut de mon dos, c'était si bon, il était si doux, son massage était un mélange, parfois il effleurait ma peau et parfois il appuyait plus avidement. J'étais de plus en plus déconfite dans les bras de cet homme que je ne connaissais même pas.

Je me relevais tout doucement en faisant le chemin inverse jusqu'à arriver à la commissure de ses lèvres. Je l'embrassais et ses mains descendirent plus bas dans mon dos, puis nous nous déboutonnions nos pantalons et les laissions glisser à nos pieds. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'amena jusqu'au niveau du canapé et m'asseyais sur le dos du canapé. Il m'embrassa de nouveau, puis ses lèvres effleurèrent mon cou, puis le haut de mon torse et puis il lécha le bout de mon téton gauche pendant qu'une de ses mains descendait le long de mon bas ventre, entrait dans mon string et titillait mon bouton.

Petit à petit, je me remis sur mes jambes comme je le pus, nous échangions à nouveau un tendre baiser, je l'embrassais le long de son torse, ventre et en même temps, je fis descendre son boxer le long de ses cuisses puis il tomba par terre. Je fis des vas et viens avec ma main droite, je l'entendis gémir.

Il me redressa pour m'enlever mon string et me rassit sur le dos du canapé. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de lui. Il fit entrer le bout de son sexe dans le miens, puis l'enfonçai de plus en plus, accélérant également ses vas et viens. Mon bassin se mêlai au rythme qu'il avait donné. J'avais des papillons partout dans mon bas ventre et nous criions en cœur un hâle de jouissance.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau et nous nous couchions l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé faisant face à la cheminée.

**Que vous ayez aimé ou pas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot.**


End file.
